External Genital Warts (EGW), or condylomata acuminate, are caused by infection with human papilloma virus (HPV), the most common sexually transmitted virus in the Western world (Lyttle 1994, Mayeaux 1995, Shah 1990). Approximately 1% of the sexually active population between 15 and 49 years of age in the US is estimated to have EGW (Koutsky 1988, Koutsky 1997). Most EGWs are associated with HPV types 6 and 11 (Phelps 1995).
In 1997, imiquimod 5% cream (Aldara®) was approved for the treatment of EGW and perianal warts. Imiquimod, an immune response modifier that stimulates the innate and adaptive immune response, has been demonstrated to be an effective and safe treatment for EGWs. Stimulation of the immune response has been shown to decrease HPV viral load (Kreuter 2006) and may decrease the recurrence rate of visible warts, although observed rates after treatments do vary.
Imiquimod, however, has no direct antiviral activity in cell culture. A study in 22 patients with genital/perianal warts comparing Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream and vehicle shows that Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream induces mRNA encoding cytokines including interferon-α at the treatment site. In addition, HPVL1 mRNA and HPV DNA are significantly decreased following treatment. However, the clinical relevance of these findings is unknown.
Specific antiviral therapy for the treatment of EGW is lacking, but drug and other therapies have been used. Ablative treatment modalities include procedures such as surgical excision, laser therapy, and cryotherapy. Other approaches include topical treatments, such as acetic acid, podophylline, podophyllotoxin, and 5-fluorouracil, which are cytodestructive, and sinecatechins, whose mechanism of action is unknown. Each of these therapies has disadvantages such as inconvenient regimens, pain or burning associated with the therapy, scarring, itching, or high recurrence rates.
Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream is approved for the treatment of external genital and perianal warts (condylomata acuminata) in individuals 12 years old and above (Aldara® Package Insert). The approved dosing regimen is 3 times per week, for up to 16 weeks of treatment.
The compound characterized as 1-isobutyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]-quinolin-4-amine or 1-(2-methylpropyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine, and known as imiquimod, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338 and described therein as an antiviral agent and as an interferon inducer. A variety of formulations for topical administration of imiquimod are also described therein. This U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,087 discloses the use of a combination of ethyl oleate and glyceryl monolaurate as a skin penetration enhancer for nitroglycerin, with all three components being contained in the adhesive layer of a transdermal patch; this U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,893 discloses the use of N,N-dimethyldodecylamine-N-oxide as a skin penetration enhancer in aqueous systems; this U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,941 discloses readily absorbable pharmaceutical compositions that comprise a pharmacologically active agent distributed in a vehicle comprising an absorption-enhancing amount of at least one fatty acid containing 6 to 12 carbon atoms and optionally a fatty acid monoglyceride. Such compositions are said to be particularly useful for increasing the absorption of pharmacologically active bases; this U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,515 discloses a method of using glyceryl monolaurate to enhance the transdermal flux of a transdermally deliverable drug through intact skin; this U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,944, 7,038,051, 6,693,113, 6,894,060, 7,655,672, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0093514 A1, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0123558, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/087614, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/147210, PCT Publication No. WO2008082381 and PCT Publication No. WO2008US53522 disclose topical formulations and/or topical and transdermal delivery systems containing 1-isobutyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]-quinolin-4-amine or 1-(2-methylpropyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine; each of these patents and patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Currently, the FDA has approved a 5% imiquimod cream, commercially available under the brand name Aldara®, to treat certain dermal and mucosal associated conditions, such as (1) the topical treatment of clinically typical, nonhyperkeratotic actinic keratosis (AK) on the face or scalp in immunocompetent adults, (2) topical treatment of biopsy-confirmed, primary superficial basal cell carcinoma (sBCC) in immunocompetent adults, and (3) the topical treatment of external genital and perianal warts/condyloma acuminate (hereinafter, individually or jointly “EGWs”) in patients 12 years or older.
Aldara® is the brand name for an FDA-approved 5% imiquimod cream, which is an immune response modifier. Each gram of the Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream contains 50 mg of imiquimod in an off-white oil-in-water vanishing cream base consisting of isostearic acid, cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, white petrolatum, polysorbate 60, sorbitan monostearate, glycerin, xanthan gum, purified water, benzyl alcohol, methylparaben, and propylparaben. The Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream is packaged in single-use packets or sachets, each containing 250 mg of cream, equivalent to 12.5 mg of imiquimod.
Chemically, imiquimod, as indicated above, is known as 1-(2-methylpropyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine or 1-isobutyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]-quinolin-4-amine. Imiquimod has a molecular formula of C14H16N4 and a molecular weight of 240.3. The chemical structural formula for imiquimod is as follows:

Notwithstanding FDA approval, Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream treatment for EGWs is not without limitation, including an unsimplified and lengthy dosing regimen (administration three times per week until total clearance of EGWs is achieved, or up to 16 weeks). According to the LDA-approved label for Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream, the median time to complete wart clearance is 10 weeks. The eccentric dosing schedule is not easy to remember, which could lead to reduced compliance with resulting reduced efficacy. If applied too thickly or generously, Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream can cause site or local skin reactions, such as erosions or ulcerations, causing pain or dysfunction (e.g., of the foreskin or urethra). In addition, efficacy of treatment with Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream may be limited, especially in men, in patients with longstanding or recurrent disease, or for treatment of keratinized areas (e.g., inguinal). In some cases, a rest period from scheduled dosing with Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream may be needed, and consultation or reevaluation by healthcare provider may also be required. Other symptoms, such as perianal itching or systemic effects such as flu-like symptoms, may also occur in some cases after treatment with Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved EGW topical treatment that overcomes the current limitations associated with the current FDA-approved topical treatment regimen for EGWs, i.e., administration until there is total clearance of the EGWs, for up to 16 weeks, three days per week, with FDA-approved Aldara® 5% imiquimod cream.